Sneaking Around
by Winds of Autumn
Summary: Beth and Daryl have decided to keep their relationship private. One-shot.


They met in their usual spot, the room that housed the generators that had been repaired, where Rick made his rounds twice a week to check on the integrity of the machines. They made sure that they rotated their meeting times, that one went down before the other and that they left at seperate times to avoid suspicion. They weren't ashamed of what they had, but they didn't want any one in their business either. And they would be. They wouldn't understand the age gap, and they would make things difficult and awkward and they had decided to just avoid that.

Sometimes it was a major pain. Like earlier, when she had watched the play of muscles under his skin as he skinned the deer he had dragged back from the forest. She knew his adrenaline would still be coursing too, and the sex was always mind blowing after he brought back a big kill. Her body was already humming in anticipation. No one ever questioned when he slipped off to avoid them. He was a grouch- to them any way. And her? To them, she wasn't noticed as much as some of the other women. It worked out. They could both slip off without drawing too much attention. But, they had rules in place to keep the others from finding them out anyway.

She had been waiting for him for what she figured was fifteen minutes now, the anticipation of what was to come making her body tremble. She was slick already, her pussy pulsing with the need to have his hard cock filling her. She almost gave into the need to touch herself before he got there, but knew he would punish her if she did. So, Beth sat waiting primly, hands tucked beneath her thighs as she waited to resist the temptation of ghosting her fingers over her throbbing clit.

He hurried, as calmly as possible, down to their spot. His body was still abuzz with the high from bringing the big buck in. He had been hunting his entire life, and the high that came with killing such a large game animal had never faded. Now, knowing that his being able to bring the animal back to feed his woman with made the buzz more potent. Providing for his woman.

His cock was already half hard in his pants as he neared their room, the roar of the generators their main reason for chosing this place. His woman wasn't quiet in the sack, and the noise covered it up and kept them from being exposed. He knew eventually it would come out, but they had only been doing their thing for a few months now and they weren't ready to share what they were with the others. Mainly, he wasn't ready for the condemnation in their eyes. They would make him feel like a dirty pedophile.

But what they had was special. It wasn't just mind blowing sex. She understood him better than he did himself. And he was coming to understand her pretty well too.

Pushing the door open, he stepped in and closed it behind him flipping the lock. There had never been any interruptions so far, but he wasn't willing to risk the chance. He wondered if she had been a good girl, or if she had been touching herself while she waited. He didn't smell her in the air, but their time together was still early.

"Were you a good girl?" he asked, voice rough as he came to stand in front of her. Her head tilted back, blue eyes luminous as she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, sir." She motioned to her hands tucked beneath her legs as proof. Daryl nodded, reaching to undo his pants. His cock sprang free as his jeans dropped to pool around his ankles.  
"Come suck my cock then." Beth lunged forward, her hands gripping his thighs as her tongue slipped out to taste his head. She lapped gently like he was a special dessert, to be savored. His rough hand slid into her hair, tightening his grip until she almost winced.

He hardened further at seeing her kneeling before him, so eager to please him and suck his cock. She knew how he liked it by now, and slid her tongue down his length to stroke gently at his balls before running back up and sliding her mouth down over him completely. He growled, shoving her head further down until his cock was cutting off her air and letting her pull back.

Beth moaned around him, her hips shifting restlessly as she knelt. She loved the taste of him in her mouth, loved what she could do to him with just her mouth. It made her feel powerful to bring him so much pleasure. One small hand moved up to cup his heavy sac while her mouth slid back and forth over him, her breath quickening as he began to thrust to meet her. She could feel him getting closer and sucked hard, wondering if he would cum in her mouth this time.

She pressed her chest against his thighs, needing the friction against her hard nipples as her pussy clenched in response to every throb of his cock in her mouth. She needed him inside her. He jerked her head back, kicking his boots and pants off before kneeling in between her thighs and jerking her pants roughly off. Beth panted as she pulled her shirt off, reaching for him as he moved over her. "Fuck me Daryl, I want to feel your cock inside me," she moaned into his ear.

Daryl grabbed her hips, lifing her slightly as he rubbed his cock along her slick entrance. He could feel her pulsing already, knew she was close, and bent to suck her nipple harshly into his mouth. She cried out arching into him, hips writhing in an attempt to impale herself on his cock. He chuckled around her nipple, pulling far enough away that she was wriggling her pussy against his abs. "Not yet," he growled, sinking two fingers deep into her. She was tight, oh so fucking tight, and so wet. Beth arched against him one hand tangling in his hair while the other grasped his shoulder, nails digging in so hard he was sure she drew blood. Not that he minded.

He turned his attention to the other nipple, twisting his fingers deep inside her as his thumb brushed her clit. She screetched as she clamped down around him her pussy tightening even further as she gushed around his fingers. Daryl nipped her nipple lightly and growled, his cock twitching in response to her climax. Removing his fingers and licking them clean to allow her a short break, he hooked his hands under her knees and drew her closer. "

"You want me to fuck that pussy, baby?" he growled, slipping his cock in just enough to tease her. She was still pulsing, squeezing little aftershocks around his head that made it hard not to impale her.

"Fuck yes baby. I want you to fuck my pussy so hard," she whimpered, her hips shifting again to try to sink him deeper inside her. He pulled out, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back and sank into her in one thrust, groaning as he did so.

"Hold on tight," he ordered, grip tightening as he started thrusting hard and quick into her. Her squeals and moans only excited him more, her pussy gripping him. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and sinking a bit deeper into her. "Fuck Beth," he gasped, his pace quickening as he felt her tightening down on him once more. He wouldn't last long past her cumming around him. She twisted, reaching back and slapping her own ass and crying out as her body convulsed around him in response. He slammed into her again, holding her tight against him his cock burried deep as he came inside her. Sweat slickened their bodies and they panted, bodies trembling as they enjoyed the blissful aftershocks.

Daryl leaned forward, kissing her spine and slowly pulling out of her. Helping her turn over he kissed her softly, watching her face to make sure he hadn't hurt her at all. Beth offered him a soft lazy smile, her hand moving to his cheek. "That was good," she said softly.

He snickered and nodded, reaching for his pants as she reached for her own clothes. "You sure you're not hurt?" he asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Beth shook her head, stretching languidly before pulling her clothes on. "Definately not." In fact, she was well sated and eager for their next meeting.


End file.
